This application relates to an inflatable prosthesis which is implantable arthroscopically. The prosthesis is primarily useful in weight-bearing joints, such as the knee joint, for individuals who have experienced joint damage due to inflammation, degeneration or trauma. Additionally, the prosthesis is useful palliatively in failing joints in patients who are essentially unable to tolerate joint replacement surgery and the rehabilitation which is necessary thereafter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,969 (Frey, et al.) issued Jun. 12, 1990 relates to a joint endoprosthesis used as an intervertebral spacer and as a spacing prosthesis in other joints, such as the wrist. A toroidal ring defining an annular cavity is mentioned therein, having a plurality of partitions for an incompressible fluid medium. The ring is covered by a reinforcing material which is attached to mating contoured shells.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,161 (Wall) issued Mar. 5, 1985 relates to a prosthetic substitute for natural menisci or cartilage found in and around joints. The prosthesis comprises a body portion formed of a resilient material such as Teflon.RTM. and a strut which is attached to the bone outside of the joint. The reinforcing material, such as a mesh of Nylon.RTM., is embedded within both members.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,667 (Richmond) issued Apr. 24, 1990 relates to a soft tissue implant in the form of a meniscus cartilage replacement. The implant is anatomically-shaped three-dimensionally like the natural medial meniscus cartilage of a natural joint. Thus, a generally C-shaped implant having a wedge shape in central cross section is shown. The implant is formed of a multi-layer laminate body and a porous tube bonded to a thick edge of the body. The tube permits fibrous tissue ingrowth after implant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,102 (Guiset) issued Jan. 15, 1980 relates to an inflatable prosthetic device for lining a body duct, such as an artery or vein. The device comprises a generally toroidal, hollow, inflatable sleeve, the outer portions of which conform to the shape of the interior wall portion of a duct. A plurality of these sleeves may be connected if appropriate in a side by side relationship. The sleeves are intended for use in lining the wall portions of the duct, and the center channel formed thereby permits the passage of liquid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,668 (Rosenbaum, et al.) issued on Apr. 24, 1990 relates to a prosthetic replacement for a disc in the human jaw. The temporomandibular implant functionally replaces an irreparable temporomandibular disc. The prosthetic device utilizes a compressible pouch-like container containing a resilient material which encloses a matrix of open cell material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,082 (Sen-Jung) issued Mar. 25, 1986 relates to a fluid cushion apparatus which acts as a pivoting mechanism which can be incorporated into an artificial limb, such as an artificial leg.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,536 (Kleinwachter, et al.) issued Feb. 1, 1972 relates to a pressurizable variable capacity chamber for transforming fluid pressure into motion. The device contains a stretchable bag-shaped diaphragm attached to at least two rigid relatively immovable members, and can be used in an artificial arm as a fluid-driven muscle.